


Suck and Go

by LadyFromPoland



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFromPoland/pseuds/LadyFromPoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's based on this prompt:</p><p>"Arthur/Merlin, Merlin/Knights, set in high school I think, but up to author</p><p>Merlin becomes very popular amongst the boys when word gets around that his already-fantastic blowjobs come along with rimjobs. Soon all the boys in school start knocking on Merlin's door looking to have their cock sucked and their ass licked, including the high school jocks the Knights, and their team captain, Arthur Pendragon</p><p>Please no gangbang/group scenes as I would like to see Merlin servicing every man on a one-on-one basis, not as a group"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck and Go

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't believe I could write something like this so I challenged myself.  
> It took me longer than I thought but here it is!

_**Suck and Go** _

Rumour had it that there was a guy at Camelot School who knew his way around other boys. The guy, whose name was Merlin Emrys, looked like an angel and no one could believe that he had such filthy talents. At first, only a few boys knew the truth about him. They knew the touch of his swirling tongue and his long, pale fingers. Giving mind-blowing blowjobs was Merlin's speciality. He mastered this art to perfection. Every boy who had ever had the pleasure of spending intimate moments with him could say that Merlin's blowjobs were not ordinary. They were filthy, little masterpieces.

Everyone, before knocking on Merlin's doors, had to be aware of a few things. Merlin didn't do relationships. Or feelings. Giving blowjobs to others was his hobby. He loved having this kind of power over others. It was turning him on. Besides, Merlin required his _friends_ to be nice to him. He didn't like brutes so if some boy didn't treat him well, he would turn him down another time.

Merlin had his small group of _fans_ at school and he was pleased. This group, however, started to grow in an unexpectedly quick time. Merlin didn't know when it actually happened but he became very popular amongst the boys at his school. At first he didn't know why it happened but then he overheard a conversation in a men's room and found out that his recent experiments with rimming were the reason.

The first person to whom he gave a rimjob was his old mate Will. They had known each other for so long and Will was his first boy ever. Merlin had learnt the basics of giving a blowjob with him. Merlin knew everything about Will's cock. He even knew the taste of his cum. It just felt natural to try something knew with Will. Merlin didn't really plan a rimjob. It was an impulse. He touched the skin around Will's opening with a tip of his tongue because he was curious. It wasn't his fault that in a few moments he was licking and biting his friend's hole. Will was giving him some encouraging moans and after a while he came on his own stomach.

Seeing Will's silly smile, Merlin decided to explore the art of rimming further with other guys. And he did not encounter any objections from his other friends. They were excited and very positive about the idea. They must have also spread the word among their other friends and the friends of these friends. Soon, all boys in the school seemed to know about Merlin and his hobby. Merlin became popular and busy. His tongue was at use seven days a week. There was no time for a break. Merlin, however, did not complain. There was so many guys to get friendly with and Merlin wanted to get to know all of them.

 

* * *

It was a Monday morning. An hour before the classes started.

Merlin and Mordred were having some fun at the school gym. Mordred had stolen the keys a day before just to have some space for himself and Merlin. It was quite an exciting idea. And brilliant. Merlin had to admit that.

Mordred was lying on a gym mattress with his knees bent in stride. Merlin's tongue was working on other boy's cock, licking it like a lollipop. After a while, he went down to play with Mordred's balls. Merlin loved the sweet noises that his friend was making. They encouraged him to lick Mordred's hole lazily. One lick was not enough. Two licks didn't make it. Mordred needed more and more and more...

Very soon, lazy licks turned into quick jabs. Merlin started fucking Mordred with an unbelievable force. His tongue, however, didn't go deep. Mordred's hole was very tight and the boy was close to his climax. Merlin chose to focus on his friend's swollen cock again, letting go of the hole. He kissed the cock's head teasingly, making Mordred whine.

“Do it,” the boy managed to say. “Mer...”

Merlin swallowed his cock to the root. He knew how to treat the man so it didn't take Mordred long to come.

“God,” the boy mumbled, looking up at Merlin's grinning face.

“Just call me Merlin.” He winked at Mordred.

The boy sat up and asked, “same time next Monday?”

 

* * *

 

The first member of the Knights, the school jocks, came to him on Wednesday at lunch break. He looked insecure and was extremely shy but Merlin considered him one of the most attractive blokes at school. He was worth the patience.

His name was Lance. Merlin had already known that but let the guy introduce himself properly. He was trying to explain his reasons, though Merlin didn't need that. He was saying something about some girl named Gwen that he liked but was afraid of asking her out because of her brother Elyan who was apparently Lance's friend. It was complicated and Merlin didn't have much time, Gilli was giving him impatient looks, so he hushed Lance.

“That's okay,” Merlin told him. “I get it. You need some relief. Wait for me at the gates after classes.”

Lance did as he was told. It was an embarrassing situation for him but he felt that it was the best solution for his problem.

“Don't be ashamed,” Merlin said to him when they met in front of the school. “I like what I do. I enjoy that. If you want to go with me to my place, you need to enjoy it too.”

“I want that,” Lance assured him.

“There's nothing to be worried about, then,” Merlin told him. “Let's go. I live in the neighbourhood.”

They reached Merlin's flat in less than ten minutes. Hunith, Merlin's mother, was there and she greeted Lance warmly. The boy was bewildered to say the least. He didn't expect to find Merlin's mother at home when they went there to do some naughty things. At first, Lance thought that Merlin had expected to find his home empty. However, when he looked at him, Merlin didn't look surprised at all.

“Hi, mum,” he said casually. “This is my friend Lance. He's good at maths and he came here to help me prepare for a test.”

“That's lovely.” Hunith gave Lance a heart warming smile. “Are you hungry?” she asked. “Do you want dinner?”

“Later, mum,” Merlin told her and led Lance towards his room.

“Are you sure you want to do this with your mum behind the wall?” Lance asked him when the door was closed.

“I've done that before,” Merlin said in the same casual tone. “Don't worry.”

Lance sighed. “Could you at least lock the door?” he asked.

“It's not necessary. My mum _always_ knocks and _always_ waits for my 'come in.' Besides... I left the keys in the kitchen. Taking it now would be suspicious.” Merlin smiled at him encouragingly. “Just get naked already.”

“You're hardly a romantic,” Lance joked.

“I've never claimed to be one.” Merlin winked at him. “Just do what I say.”

When Merlin got to his cock and ass, Lance had to use all his strong will to keep quiet. Merlin's tongue was magical. Its touch was firm but it was good. That was exactly what Lance needed to forget about Gwen. Merlin was so good that he started to question his sexuality. It felt nice to be fucked, though it was just a tongue.

“I like your cock,” Merlin murmured and kissed its head. “It's perfectly thick. The best I've seen so far.”

These words made Lance blush madly. He had never thought about his manhood in such way. He was a modest boy after all.

“I want to see your face when you come,” Merlin whispered filthily and swallowed the cock. He wanted Lance to forget about Gwen for a while. He wanted to hear Lance moaning his name. That was a sign of his power over cocks.

Merlin achieved what he wanted. Lance was tossing and turning on his bed until he came moaning Merlin's name. It all happened just how Merlin planned it.

“You're a genius,” Lance whispered after a while and Merlin silenced him with a demanding kiss.

 

* * *

 

The second Knight knocked on Merlin's door on Friday afternoon. It was Leon. He was not one of the most handsome guys in the team but Merlin had a thing about his stubble.

Merlin didn't ask Leon why he was here. It was obvious. Leon wasn't shy but he looked a bit nervous.

“My mum's out,” Merlin told him, leading him to a couch in the living room. “She won't be back for a few hours. Let's do this here,” the boy added, touching the couch.

Leon's eyes went a bit wide but he didn't protest. Merlin could see as his cock hardened in his jeans. It was going to be fun.

“You're a clever boy, aren't you?” Merlin asked Leon, turning the tv on.

“I think so...” Leon replied, looking at some quiz show on the screen.

“Let's see if you're so clever when you have your cock sucked,” Merlin said teasingly and knelt in front of Leon who was sitting on the couch. “Try to answer all the questions.”

When Merlin was sucking Leon's cock, the boy was able to answer half of the questions correctly. Merlin's tongue was talented but at the time it wasn't enough to distract Leon completely. However, when the famous tongue started playing with Leon's hole, the boy could no longer think coherently. His hole had never been touched before. Right there, on Merlin's couch, Leon found out that his hole was the most sensitive part of his body. It was ridiculous but true nonetheless.

When Merlin wanted to take care of his cock, Leon stopped him. He wanted to reach his climax with Merlin's tongue in his hole. Merlin smiled at him mischievously and came back to fucking Leon's hole with his tongue.

'Yeah... uhh... like that...” Leon moaned and gasped. He was a mess.

When he came, his cum landed on his shirt and Merlin's hair. Merlin didn't mind it. Neither did Leon. It was worth it.

 

* * *

 

Another Knight that Merlin was bedding, though this term did not really apply to the situation, was Gwaine. He seemed to be the most confident member of his group. Merlin secretly hoped that he wouldn't lack this confidence in bed. Shyness and insecurity had their charm but from time to time Merlin needed a friend who knew what he wanted. It was soon clear that Gwaine was this kind of a guy.

Merlin opened the door to his mother's car. It was raining outside and Hunith was at home with her friends. Merlin, as a good son, didn't want to bother any of the ladies so he borrowed the keys and excused himself from the flat. No one had asked any questions.

“I like the way you think,” said Gwaine, sitting in the back seat.

Merlin closed the door behind himself and grinned at Gwaine. “So I'm a genius,” he teased.

“We're yet to see that.” Gwaine winked at him. “At least you chose an excellent place. One can hardly see anything through these windows but we still can be caught.” He grinned madly. “That's exciting.”

Merlin touched Gwaine's groin through the fabric of his trousers. “You're excited indeed,” he said and squeezed it slightly. “Let's take a closer look.”

Merlin stripped his friend slowly, leaving him only in a shirt. He was about to start when Gwaine stopped him. “Show me your cock first,” he said.

Merlin, not hiding his surprise as his friends usually forgot about his needs, pulled his own cock out of his jeans.

“It's a nice one,” Gwaine said and touched it. “I can return the favour, you know?”

“That won't be necessary,” answered Merlin and grabbed Gwaine's dick. He enjoyed what he did to other boys. It gave him satisfaction. Returning the favour was too close to feelings and Merlin didn't do them.

Gwaine had an impressing stamina. Merlin was sucking his cock for a long time, playing at the same time with his balls, but it didn't bring Gwaine even close to the climax. Gwaine was definitely enjoying himself but he required far more attention to reach completion.

“I'll eat you out,” said Merlin, rubbing Gwaine's hole. “You're gonna come so hard.”

“I hope so,” said Gwaine teasingly, pushing his legs a little bit higher.

Merlin was determined to give Gwaine the best orgasm of his life. He stretched his tongue over Gwaine's opening, teasing his mercilessly. Gwaine started to wriggle. He needed a firm touch and he was trying to gain one.

“Patience,” Merlin mumbled, not letting go of his friend's hole even for a second.

When Merlin decided that enough was enough and that brave Gwaine deserved a reward, he attacked the hole with a jab. He was quick but effective. His tongue was moving in and out, in and out... It was a simple fucking but sometimes the simplest things are the best.

Gwaine was soon on the edge. He came with a long sigh, making a mess in the car. “Oh man,” he murmured after coming back to his senses.

Merlin didn't listen to him, though. He followed him soon and came, making more mess. “We'll have to clean it,” he said tiredly.

“In a moment,” Gwaine replied. “I need a moment...”

 

* * *

 

Merlin was not surprised when Elyan, another member of the Knights, knocked on his door on Sunday around noon. He was not alone at home, though Hunith was out of town. Merlin had another boy from the school in his bedroom.

“My friend's getting dressed,” Merlin informed Elyan, inviting him in. “We've just finished,” he added sheepishly. “Wait a second and I'll take care of you.”

Elyan recognised the boy who was leaving Merlin's flat with a grin all over his face. It was his neighbour George who always seemed to be efficient and very, very boring. Apparently, George was merrier than Leon had thought.

“My bedroom needs some airing,” Merlin told him. “But you can sit in this armchair and I'll take care of your cock.”

Elyan was bewildered by Merlin's directness. The boy looked so innocent. If Elyan hadn't known better, he would've betted the boy was a virgin.

There was something magical about Merlin's tongue and fingers. Elyan had heard his fellow Knights talk about Merlin's skills but he thought they were exaggerating. Now he knew the sweet truth.

Elayn came before Merlin even started licking his hole. It was embarrassing but Merlin didn't seem to mind. “That's all fine,” he murmured and licked his hole slowly. “Have you ever come twice in a row?”

Elyan had never come more than once. However, Merlin had an extraordinary skills. Licking and fucking Elyan's hole was enough to make him come second time in a row.

Merlin was proud of himself.

Elyan was pleased.

 

* * *

 

Merlin knew that it would come to this. Percival had been giving him looks for several weeks, even before he was so popular.

Despite his physical strength, Percival was quite tender inside. He was afraid of a direct rejection. That was why instead of asking Merlin for a friendly favour, he handed him a note with an hour and place. It said: _6 p.m., male locker room, after training_.

Merlin smirked. He would never disappoint someone like Percival. He always wondered if his groin was proportional to the rest of his huge body. Soon, the mystery would be solved.

“The locker room,” Merlin said, crossing inside. “Interesting.”

“You've come,” said Percival, smiling at him.

“Have you doubted me?” Merlin asked, closing the door behind himself.

“I wasn't sure I was your type,” Percival replied sheepishly. “That's all.”

Merlin couldn't help rolling his eyes. “Everything about you is my type.” He smirked. “I didn't know you were so insecure about yourself. You've got no reason.”

“Thanks,” Percival murmured.

“Let's start it, then,” said Merlin. “I'll prove to you that you are gorgeous. I know how to convince you.”

He soon found out that Percival was an owner of a very proportional body. His cock was just huge. “No reason to be shy at all,” Merlin murmured before swallowing the cock.

Giving Percival a blowjob was a new experience in Merlin's life. It took him a while to swallow Percival's cock to the root without chocking. Merlin was proud of himself when he finally managed to do that.

Once Percival was fully inside Merlin's mouth, his insecurity vanished completely. He started fucking Merlin's mouth quite forcefully.

“Not so fast,” Merlin mumbled, pulling out. “You want to have your hole cleaned, don't you?” He teased Percival's opening with his finger. “I know a few tricks,” he added. “I can tell that you love fucking other people's throats. But tell me... have you ever had your hole fucked in any way?”

Percival shook his head.

“But you want to?” Merlin asked teasingly.

“Oh yeah...”

Merlin smirked and pushed his tongue into Percival's hole forcefully. He was determined to go as far as it was possible. It was difficult at first but soon Merlin was French-kissing Percival deeply.

“Holy shit...”

Merlin would have chuckled if his mouth hadn't been occupied. It was just too good.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Percival was chanting. He couldn't help himself.

Merlin grabbed his cock and started jerking him off. The way Percival's hole was clenching around Merlin's tongue was intoxicating. It was perfect.

Percival came over Merlin's hand, moaning. Merlin smiled at him. Percival looked so innocent after his climax, as if he was a sleeping child.

“Good boy,” Merlin whispered into his ear and pulled his own cock out. He started stroking his dick slowly. They had time. Percival needed a lot of time to come back to his senses.

When Merlin came all over Percival's brawny chest, the boy opened his eyes. “I'm tired,” he murmured.

“Me too,” Merlin replied. “Let's stay here a while longer.”

 

* * *

 

Arthur Pendragon was the last person that Merlin expected to see knocking at his door.

Arthur was a walking perfection. He was a team captain of the Knights. He was a good student and his father was the headmaster of their school. Most of all, however, Arthur was the straightest boy Merlin had ever seen.

“I'm curious,” was he first thing Arthur said to him. “All my friends talk about you and your talents. I can't be the only one who hasn't tried it yet.”

Arthur was a prat. Merlin could see that. Yet he was curious himself. Arthur was a mystery that Merlin was willing to solve.

“Are you hungry?” he asked. “My mum left me too much lasagne.”

“I haven't come here to eat,” Arthur said, annoyed.

“Fine, you prat,” Merlin replied a bit angrily.

“How did you call me?”

“Prat.”

“I think I didn't understand it correctly.”

“You're a prat,” Merlin said loudly and clearly. “P-R-A-T.”

Merlin had never given an angry blowjob to anybody. Or an angry rimjob. While sucking Arthur's cock angrily, he thought that he should probably change that. Arthur seemed to enjoy that very much. He loved Merlin's forceful tongue and his biting teeth. He loved the way Merlin was eating his hole. It was not a French kiss. It was male and dirty.

Merlin was not a good boy in bed. Neither was Arthur.

 

_The End_


End file.
